Silent Hill: Book of Souls
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Kenai has been kidnapped and taken to Silent Hill, it's up to Koda to venture to Silent Hill and rescue his brother. But what he doesn't know is that he also has a destiny to fulfill in this old destroyed ghost town. Kenai x Heather. Rated T.
1. Bad Memories

A/N: What do you get when we take a Disney movie, and cross it over with one of the most awesome video game series in the world? 'Silent Hill: Book of Souls'. Just to let you know, it this story, Kenai and Koda are still bears, but they're living in the modern world, bears and humans live in separate neighborhoods, and humans and animals can understand each other (Only when they're in Silent Hill of coarse). Hope you all like it.

Normal P.O.V.

Koda and his Dad were standing in front of the sign that read 'Welcome to Silent Hill' and they tried to get to Koda's mother who was on the other side of the road that wasn't snowing ashes. But before they could do that, they saw a tall, muscular figure with a giant triangle shaped thing for a head walking towards them wielding his giant, rusty bladed sword. Koda's dad looked to his mother.

"Take our son!"

"No! We all have to go! Now!"

"What good is that going to do us? That cult wants our son anyway!" the father then pushed Koda to the other side where his mother stood.

"Take our son, he still has to live a full life" the creature then caught up with Koda's dad and started slaughtering him with his big rusty blade.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Koda screamed.

Koda then flashed awake to see that he was in his own bed again, and he was still alive, but the dream he had was a terrible memory. Kenai heard Koda scream and ran into his room.

"Koda, what's wrong?"

"Bad dream" Kenai then took Koda into his arms in a hug.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kenai asked. Koda sighed and spoke.

"It was bad memory when I was a very little cub, before I met you. I was kidnapped as a younger cub by some human strangers and taken to some place called 'Silent Hill' and my dad came to take me back, and he succeeded, but only one of us could leave, my dad sacrificed himself so I could leave, and he got murdered by some monster with some weird looking head, and that just left me and my mom" Kenai was shocked to hear this story.

"Koda, it was just a dream, everything's alright now"

"That cult is still out there Kenai, they're calling for me"

"'Silent Hill' is just a memory now, they don't know where you are, and they won't as well touch you, not while I'm around" Koda embraced himself in his brother's comforting hug. He then spoke.

"Kenai, can you sleep with me tonight?" Kenai then smiled and spoke.

"Of course Koda, I will" Kenai then got under the covers with Koda still in his arms and he fell asleep, but not before he whispered.

"Goodnight Koda"

"Goodnight Kenai" he whispered back. Kenai fell asleep in a flash, and as for Koda, he had his ear against Kenai's chest, and let his older brother's heartbeat lull him slowly to sleep.

The next morning came pretty quickly, and Kenai was the first one to wake up. He yawned and whispered into his brother's ear.

"Koda, wake up, it's your birthday today" it was indeed the cub's birthday today, he was turning twelve years old today.

"Good morning Kenai" Koda said half awake.

"Good morning Koda, happy birthday" Kenai hugged Koda tightly. The older bear then let the cub out of the hug and nudged him, urging him to get up.

"Kenai, what are you doing?" he asked while giggling a little bit with his sleep filled, half-closed eyes.

"I wanna show you something, come to the kitchen" Kenai then left the room and went into the kitchen. Koda got up, rubbing his eyes, and getting out of the bed. Koda then got into the kitchen and saw Kenai sitting at the table with a cake on the table with a lit up number twelve candle.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Koda, happy birthday to you!" Kenai sang while Koda sat at the table. Koda smiled and then blew out the candle.

"So, how does it feel being twelve years old?"

"I don't feel older, I feel like I'm still eleven"

"I felt the same way when I turned twelve. I got something for you" Kenai pulled out a small cube shaped box with some blue wrapping paper on it. Koda then unwrapped the present and pulled out a a necklace with a circle with a weird symbol on it (A/N: Just to let you who aren't familiar with the 'Silent Hill' series know that the necklace is the Halo of the sun, if you want to know what it looks like, look it up on Google images).

"This is so awesome! Thanks Kenai!" Koda thanked his brother for his present and hugged him.

"You're welcome" the cub then placed the necklace on and he looked in the mirror.

"It looks so cool!" Koda said with such excitement. The cub then went to the door.

"Koda, where are you going?" Kenai asked before his younger brother went out the door.

"I'm going to the waterfall to hang out with Bucky and Tug"

"Okay, be careful, and have fun?"

"Thanks" Koda then ran out the door. Kenai couldn't help but smile at how much his little brother was growing up.

A/N: So now we know what happened to Koda's dad, killed by Pyramid head, ouch! Anyways, we'll be running farther into the story in the next chapter. Please review, thanks.


	2. Come to Silent Hill

A/N: This where some of the scary stuff starts to occur. And I will be adding a song into the opening of this chapter of where there's gonna be a walking through the neighborhood montage. Enjoy

Normal P.O.V.

(Now Playing: When can I see you again? - Owl City)

Koda just walked through the neighborhood and his paws made crunching noises as he walked through the fresh snow.

"What's up smallish bear?" Rutt asked as he and his brother Tuke passed him on the sidewalk. Koda just waved and kept on walking to the park. After fifteen minutes of walking, he finally reached the park.

(Music stops here)

Koda ran over to the waterfall at the end of the park and met up with his two friends, Bucky and Tug.

Meanwhile, Kenai was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He closed his book as soon as he heard the doorknob make a slow creaky noise.

"Koda? Is that you?" He asked whoever was at the door. Kenai took slow, small steps as he moved towards the door. He opened it and looked to see nothing there.

"Kids" Kenai muttered angrily to himself. He then felt himself being dragged to the floor, and being pinched on the neck. He then was slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

Back at the park, Koda, Bucky, and Tug were walking back to Koda's house. They just talked away until they got there. Tug went home and Bucky and Koda went inside the house.

"Kenai, I'm home, and I brought Bucky too!" Koda shouted as he walked through the door. There was nothing but dead silence as he looked all around for his brother. Koda looked into his room and on the wall, there were letters written in black paint.

'Come to Silent Hill' was what the message read. And right beside it, there was the same symbol that was on Koda's necklace. But there was something else he recognized that symbol from. Koda went under his bed and pulled out a black wooden box with the same symbol on the lid of the box.

-Flashback-

Koda's dad just handed him over to his mother, and then he pulled out a black wooden box with the symbol on it and handed it to her.

"They must never find this, along with our son!"

"What is it?" but before he could answer his mate's question, he was being slaughtered by Pyramid head.

-Flashback over-

Koda opened up the box to reveal a black book with no title, not even the symbol on his necklace, or on the box. Even inside the book, there was nothing written on the pages. Bucky then came in the room and spoke.

"Koda, what's going on?" he didn't respond, he just kept looking at the blank, empty pages of the book. Bucky on the other hand was looking at the message on the wall and the painted symbol.

"I thought Silent Hill was just a scary story you made up" Bucky said as he looked down at Koda and spoke again.

"Is that where your brother went?"

"I don't think he went there intentionally, I think someone took him there and left the message there. That cult wants me to come back"

"I don't want you to go back to Silent Hill on your own, I'm coming with you"

"No Bucky, Kenai is my brother, it's me the cult wants, and I have some kind of destiny to fulfill there, I'm going on my own" Bucky couldn't argue with Koda's words, so he just let Koda go on his own. Koda then grabbed his backpack and packed some food, water, and he put the book that he found in the box.

"Good luck" Bucky said before Koda ran out the door.

"Thank you, Bucky" they shook paws and Koda ran out the door in a hurry. Koda took from bus rides, to train rides to get to West Virginia, where Silent Hill resided.

The final train ride stopped at a town just outside Silent Hill. He then just decided to walk the rest of the way. After Koda passed a sign that said '5 more miles to Silent Hill' he started to feel very woozy and sick, he fell to the ground on the street and lost all consciousness.

Waking up an hour later, Koda was now seeing ashes falling from a thick, foggy sky, and there was a thousand layers of fog covering the place. The cub rubbed his eyes and looked up to see a familiar sign. 'Welcome to Silent Hill'.

"This is it" Koda said to himself.

A/N: Welcome to Silent Hill, in other words, welcome to Hell on Earth! This is where a lot of the good stuff starts to come in. There will be a lot of references to the video games and movies in this story, and Heather from the second 'Silent Hill' movie and the third game will be in here. Please review, thanks.


	3. Meeting Heather

A/N: Here's where our hero, Koda meets his accomplice Heather from 'Silent Hill 3' and the new movie. Hope you all enjoy.

Normal P.O.V.

Koda walked through the ash covered street that lead to Silent Hill, clutching his backpack tightly. He figured that the book he found under his bed had something to do with either his past experience with Silent Hill, his brother's kidnapping, or the cult that wanted him so badly, so he decided to keep it and hope that it would come in handy. After Koda walked a couple more miles, he saw a figure in the fog walking in the same direction he was walking in. Koda then got suspicious and he started running towards the figure and tackled it to the ground.

"What have you done with my brother!" Koda yelled at the figure with anger. The figure was a human girl of eighteen years old, had blonde hair, skin white as snow, her eyes were blue as a crystal clear ocean. She wore a long sleeve red shirt, with a white vest, jeans and some snow boots.

"I don't know who you are, or why you're talking, but I don't know what happened to your brother" Koda could sense in her eyes that she was telling the truth. He got off her and spoke.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were part of that cult"

"Cult!? What does the cult want with you?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling they took my brother. That's why I'm going back to Silent Hill, to rescue him"

"I admire your bravery"

"Wait...How can you understand me?" Koda asked confused.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with the atmosphere of Silent Hill that's allowing us to communicate with each other"

"What are you doing in Silent Hill?"

"You're gonna think I'm crazy but, I had this dream, telling me to come back to Silent Hill in order to save the soul of someone I will eventually love"

"I believe you"

"Thanks, perhaps we could help each other out with our quests?"

"Sure thing, but how will you know that you've found the lost soul you're looking for?"

"The voice inside my dream told me that I'll know when I look deeply into his eyes and see something beyond special (A/N: Doesn't make any much sense, going to Silent Hill to find true love, but I had to think of some reason to get Heather to come back to Silent Hill)"

"Okay then, but before we go, I would like to apologize for pouncing on you, and what's your name?"

"It's alright, and my name's Heather" she giggled and smiled.

"My name's Koda"

"Koda, that's a cute name. What's your brother's name and what does he look like?"

"His name's Kenai, his fur is lighter than mine, he's about your age, his eyes are brown, and he has brown fur on his belly" Koda then shook his paw with Heather's hand and they walked. But as Koda took his first step, he tripped and all the items, including the book fell out of his backpack.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked the cub in major concern.

"I'm fine, but could you help me pick up all the stuff that fell out my bag?" Heather nodded and she picked up some apples and water bottles. Koda picked up the book which opened as it fell out of his bag and looked at the first page to see that it wasn't empty like it was before.

"Heather, you might wanna look at this" Koda called to the human as she picked up the last of the waters and snacks. She went over to Koda and she looked at his necklace.

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"Kenai gave it to me as a present, I turned twelve just yesterday" Heather, satisfied with the answer to her question, looked into the book.

"Was it like this before?"

"No" they looked at the first page to see a hand drawn picture of Koda waking up in front of the sign that said 'Welcome to Silent Hill' and the page after that showed Koda meeting Heather. The twosome then noticed a yellow glow coming from the third page and looked to see there was now a drawing of both Koda and Heather looking into the book together.

"How weird is this?" Koda asked his human companion.

"Very weird. But we'd better keep moving" Koda nodded in agreement and he put the book back into his backpack and pulled out two apples and two bottles of water.

"Want one? You look hungry" Koda offered Heather.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" he said as his newly gained friend the apple and water bottle. She took a sip of the water and a bite of the apple and kept on walking.

A/N: Now we have our two good guys, and I remember saying that there would be a Kenai X Heather pairing in this story, so you know what's coming up soon. Please review, thanks.


	4. Adok and the order

A/N: In this chapter, we'll get a little deeper into the story. Hope you all enjoy! Also, in this chapter we get the first ever appearance of Pyramid head, YAY!

Normal P.O.V.

Koda and Heather finally walked into Silent Hill after countless walking. As they walked, and let the ashes fall upon them, the two noticed that in the windows of the buildings, they were being watched by pale looking people. Heather recognized these people as the spirits of the people who once inhabited the town.

"Heather, I'm scared" Koda said, with a little hint of shivering in his voice.

"Be brave Koda, I'm right here, nothing's gonna happen to us" the human said to calm her newly gained ursid friend. They turned their attention from the windows to a bonfire where an old woman veiled in old cloth was standing there.

"Hey, hey!" Koda called to her. Heather recognized this woman as Dahlia Gillespie, the mother of her evil half, Alessa Gillespie. The two ran over to her and spoke.

"We're looking for my brother, his fur's lighter than mine, brown fur on his belly, brown eyes" the elderly woman then cut Koda off.

"You should not have come back here, because you've now given something to the order that would crush their rein, a way to destroy Adok, and you!"

"Adok, Koda" Heather whispered to herself and looked to Koda.

"Koda, Adok is the evil you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, because Adok is Koda spelled backwards!" Koda gasped and looked to Dahlia again.

"Where is my brother? Please, tell me!"

"There is no way to save your brother without damning yourself, young cub" Dahlia told before Heather intervened.

"We don't care, just tell us what you know! Like that book that Koda is carrying in his pack, and who's leading the order now that Claudia and Alessa are gone!?" before she could speak, they turned their attention to emergency sirens ringing all over the town.

"I know the darkness is coming, it's safer to be inside" Dahlia said as she faded in with the darkness around her. It stopped snowing ashes and everything was brown, even the sky turned a shade of brown and orange. The town was chipping like paint, or rust and the chips flew up into the sky, just like Dahlia did. The bear and human looked up to see a church and ran towards it. Koda tripped on a pipe and the book flew out of his bag.

"Heather, the book!" Koda called out worried, somehow, the book was vital to their reasons for being here and they had to get it back.

"Run up to the church Koda, I'll get the book" Koda nodded and did as Heather told him to. As she bent down to grab the book, a different hand grabbed it and gave it to her. This woman was dressed in a worn out dark blue dress with a skirt that went down to her shins.

"Take it, take the book and go!" she handed the book to Heather and she put it in her book bag. Heather and the woman ran up the stairs of the church to catch up with Koda. The woman tripped on a loose brick of the steps and Heather just kept running.

"Heather! Where's the book?!" Koda said as he reunited with her in front of the church.

"It's in my bag, I'll keep it there, it'll be okay, I promise" she told Koda to calm him down, she knew the book was important to him. The human and bear turned their attention to some feminine screaming. They looked to see it was the human who helped Heather grab the book being held in the iron hard grip of the monster that Heather recognized as Pyramid head (YAY Pyramid head! Totally awesome with his rusty blade and big triangle head).

"Oh my god" Heather said to herself. Pyramid head threw the woman on the ground and she just lied there on the concrete. Pyramid head then picked up his sword and dropped it down on the human's body, chopping it into halves.

"Heather, come on! We have to get inside!" Koda yelled as he tugged on Heather's wrist. She was mortified at what Pyramid head had done to this woman, because the last time she was here, Pyramid head was trying to protect her.

They shut the doors and looked to see that there were people dressed in armor and black robes. They automatically recognized these humans as members of the cult known as the order.

"Grab them!" one of the members shouted as they looked at them. Two members came behind them and gabbed them and bound their hands behind their backs. They were brought into the center of the chapel and were forced to their knees.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You really could think my good half would come all the way to Silent Hill, just to beat me? Surely you're mistaken!" they heard someone come down from the other end of the room. It was a cub that looked just like Koda, only his eyes were entirely black, his fur was light gray and he had some kind of black colored facial scars with black stitches on his cheeks that made him look like the Heath Ledger Joker from 'The Dark Knight'. The fur on his collar was black. Surely this was the 'Adok' that Dahlia was talking about.

"Well, well, here we are!" Adok spoke in a voice that sounded like there were two voices talking at once.

"Search 'em!" he ordered someone from the back. The member then went over to Heather and tried to take her book bag from her, but Adok stopped her.

"Not her, the book doesn't answer to her, she has no use for it. Search Mr. Goody two shoes over here" the member nodded and stripped Koda of his backpack and dumped every item, except the book on the floor (Because the book is in Heather's bag)

"Where is it? Where is it!" Koda didn't respond. Adok then giggled evilly and spoke again.

"That's the way it's going to be, huh?" he turned to his fellow members and yelled a command.

"Lock both the cub and human in the asylum with Leonard! Maybe a little time in there will help clear their minds and keep them busy"

"But master, what about the girl's bag? Should we confiscate it?"

"No, let her keep it, there's probably a lot of useless stuff in there we doesn't need" Adok then snapped his claws and two members knocked them out by elbowing the back of their heads.

A/N: Now we know who our bad guy is, and the first appearance of Pyramid head! Woo-hoo! Next chapter, they'll be in a cell with Leonard Wolf, Claudia's father, and he'll explain the book's purpose in the story, Please review, thanks.


	5. The Book of Souls and it's purpose

A/N: Here is a chapter where we run into another character from the video game and movie. Hope you all enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Koda regained his consciousness to wake up in a metal room where he was chained to the wall, and so was Heather, but she was still out cold.

"Heather, Heather!" Koda said shaking her, trying to wake her up. She woke up and looked to Koda.

"Koda? Where are we?"

"I think this was the asylum that Adok told his fellow members to lock us in, and we're chained to the wall"

"Can you reach into my bag?"

"I think so, why?"

"There's a tiny bottle labeled 'Hand sanitizer' in there. Take it out, and it to me, I'll free us of the chains"

"Okay" Koda reached his paw through the opening of the bag and felt around the bag for the bottle, he felt the book, makeup, a drink, and then he felt a small bottle. He pulled his paw out with the bottle in his grip.

"Got it" he then handed it to Heather. She squirted the slippery substance on her wrists and she slipped out of the cuffs. She then rubbed some of the sanitizer on Koda and he slipped free of the cuffs as well.

"Thanks, but that stuff smells awful" Koda said.

"Sorry" Heather apologized to her friend for her hand sanitizer smelling so awful. She took the book out of her bag and gave it back to Koda.

"You bear the book of souls, young cub" they heard the voice of an elderly man say. They looked to the center of the room to see whom Heather was able to recognize as Leonard Wolf, the abusive father of the order's previous leader, Claudia. He just stood in the center of the room in chains. His skin was pale and wrinkled and he had a small beard with the color white to match his hair.

"I thought you were dead" Heather said as she let go of the book.

"It'll take more than jamming the Seal of Metatron in my chest to kill me" Koda then went up to him and spoke.

"What do you know about this book, and do you know where the order took my brother!?"

"I don't know where your brother is, but I do know that what you hold in your paws is the book of souls"

"Book of souls?" they both asked.

"The book will only answer to a chosen one, and every move that chosen one makes in Silent Hill is part of their story. It tells the chosen one's future based on their actions"

"Why does Adok want it so badly?"

"He knew that his good half would one day come back to Silent Hill to end him, and his time of ruling over the order would come to an end, he is desperate to know who was going to win this battle" Koda then looked down at the book and opened it to see that the next few pages were filled again. The pictures were of them meeting Dahlia, confronting Adok for the first time, and now them standing in front of Leonard.

"That's why they want the book so badly, he'll want to know who is gonna lose the battle so much that he'll kill anyone for it. And it only answers to both me and him"

"Exactly" Leonard stated to point out that what Koda said was true. Koda looked in the book again to see that there was a new page with Kenai strapped to a table in this room and he and Heather and trying to cut him free.

"Now, you give me the book" Leonard stated with an evil smile.

"Why?" Heather said, starting to feel threatened. Leonard said nothing, he then transformed into a giant monster and broke free of his chains and screamed in Heather and Koda's faces and tried to attack them. They then looked behind them to see Pyramid head holding up his sword and cut off the monster Leonard's hand. Leonard screamed in pain and it gave them just the right amount of time for the two to escape (A/N: If you're wondering why Pyramid head is protecting Heather and Koda after you saw him kill that one girl in the last chapter, it's because Heather and Alessa are one in the same person and he was determined to protect both people in the new movie)

"Run!" Heather yelled at Koda. They then found themselves at the medical wing of the asylum and then looked back to see Pyramid head coming towards them.

"We'd better get your brother out of here and quick"

"Good idea" Koda said, agreeing with Heather. They barricaded the door behind them so that Pyramid head couldn't barge in. They then turned around to see Kenai asleep on the gurney, but he was surrounded by the motionless nurses with a bladed weapon in each hand and decayed bandages on their heads.

"Great, these things again"

A/N: Well, they found Kenai, but now they have to get themselves all past the nurses, are those things creepy or what? There will be a little bit of Kenai X Heather in the next chapter. Please review, thanks.


	6. Escaping the Asylum

A/N: Hello, Hello, Hello! It's Shinigamilover2 here, letting you all know that I'm still alive! I hate not updating any story of mine, but Thursday I was at the red carpet premiere of 'Breaking Dawn part 2' extremely awesome, erotic, and violent I recommend it for all! Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Kenai woke up to find himself strapped to an operating table and was surrounded by the monstrous nurses. Their faces were wrapped in old, decayed bandages and were standing as still as statues, and held a bladed object in one hand. Kenai tried to break free of his restraints, but the noises triggered the nurses to make attacking movements and then went back to their original poses again.

"Kenai" Koda whispered as he and Heather hid under the table. It caught Kenai's attention and he saw Koda with some human he didn't know.

"Koda? Who is that?"

"This is Heather, she's gonna help us" Koda explained. Heather and Kenai looked into each others eyes and they both felt an incredible feeling. Heather only came back to Silent Hill to rescue the lost soul of one she would come to love, and now, she believed Kenai was that lost soul. Heather snapped out of her trance and spoke to Kenai.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of here" they looked to the nurses to see that they were making girly gasps and they knew they had to hurry, those nurses knew they were here.

"You guys better hurry, we'd better get out of here" Kenai said, and the cub and human agreed. Heather and Koda were unstrapping Kenai's bottom and top paws, and the nurses made feminine shrieks and grunts, while as they moved, their bones sounded sounded like they were cracking as they moved. Kenai was now free of his restraints and the three ran out of the room and ran into something else in the hallway (A/N: Get ready for a reference to the first 'Silent Hill' movie).

"Oh, great" Kenai said, obviously annoyed. The hallway was blocked by a whole bunch of nurses and they were moving too.

"Come with me, I know a way to get past them" Heather said as she took Kenai and Koda's paws and she blushed a little bit, and so did Kenai.

"Kenai, you came here to save somebody you'll eventually love, so, that somebody is Kenai!" Koda said in shock. He trusted Heather, and he didn't have a problem with her falling in love with his brother, he was just shocked to find she came to save Kenai all along. Kenai blushed.

"I think you're right Koda, I am in love a little bit with you Heather" Kenai confessed.

"Can we save our little romantic hour after we get past the nurses?" Heather asked. Kenai nodded and they followed Heather's lead as they quietly walked through the nurses crowding the hall. Kenai stepped on a few tiny shards of glass and he shouted in pain.

"Move!" Heather grabbed Kenai's forearm and pulled him to safety on the other side of the hallway that contained no nurses. The nurse ended up missing Kenai and stabbing another nurse in the stomach and she shrieked in pain.

"That was close! We'd better run" Koda said to his brother and his brother's soon-to-be girlfriend. They then ran and ended up in another part of the asylum that had a bunch of prisoners reaching their hands out of their cell doors and grabbing onto them.

"Help!" Koda said, calling out for his brother as the patients grabbed onto him. Kenai tried to help, but he and Heather were grabbed and being forced to the cell doors too.

"Oh my god" Heather said, turning her attention to the entrance to the hallway, and so did the two bears. Pyramid head came in and picked up his sword and cut off all the arms of the patients that were grabbing onto the three friends. The patients howled in pain and went back to the corners of their cells. Pyramid head then turned to face the two brother bears and raised his sword, getting ready to kill them. But before he could, Heather got in front of the two and shouted at Pyramid head.

"Stop! Just stop! They're with me! You're mission the last time I was here was to protect me because Alessa and I were one in the same person, so you were determined to protect her too! Now you have to protect not only me, but my two friends as well! Now do your job! Don't protect just me, but protect them too" Pyramid head then lunged his sword into the floor. And he got out of the way of the asylum entrance.

"Come on!" Heather signaled for her friends to leave. Kenai and Koda nodded and ran past Pyramid head and out the asylum entrance door.

A/N: Now Kenai and Koda are reunited and Heather has found her lost soul to save, and they are falling in love with one another, and they got past Pyramid head and the nurses. Speaking of Pyramid head, he won't be trying to kill Kenai and Koda anymore, but protecting them just like he's protecting Heather in 'Silent Hill: Revelation 3D'. Next chapter, we'll run into another monster from the new movie. Please review, thanks.


	7. No ordinary spider

A/N: Where we last left off, Kenai, Koda, and Heather just escaped the asylum, and the two bears, with the help of Heather have gained the protection of Pyramid head. In this chapter, there will be a Kenai X Heather moment Enjoy everyone!

Normal P.O.V.

Heather lead the two reunited brother bears to a warehouse to decrease the risk of being seen by Adok and the order. The place was covered with what looked like giant strings of spider web and shelves stocked with old, dusty items. Koda stopped and looked into the book.

"Well, there's a new page in here alright" Heather and Kenai looked into the book to see them facing Pyramid head in the asylum before escaping.

"So you're telling me this book is going to tell us who will win in the fight between Koda and his evil half, Adok, right?"

"Yep, that's what Leonard told us" Heather said in reply. She had told him everything that was happening while running into the warehouse. They then turned their attention to another part of the warehouse, where they heard weak, groaning. Koda put the book away and they ran towards a woman laying on the table being turned into something made of plastic.

"Run!" were the woman's last words that the woman said before turning into, what appeared to be a mannequin.

"Oh no, not this thing again" Heather said out loud, the bears then began to tremble in fear of what would happen.

"Uh, guys, look up" Kenai said to his brother and his love interest. They all looked up to see a giant spider made out of mannequin parts and some of the hands of the monster were holding mannequin heads. The creature shrieked at the three companions and they ran into one hallway of the warehouse. The creature followed them to that hallway and cornered them against the wall. Heather pulled out a gun from her bag and waited for the monster to open up it's mouth.

"Come on, come on!" Heather whispered to herself impatiently. The monster then opened up the mannequin head that was supposed to represent it's own head and showed what looked like that of a split worm and she shot it in the mouth.

"Woah, that was so cool!" Koda commented on what Heather had done. The creature then screeched in pain and it ran away.

"What is that thing?" Kenai asked.

"It's a gun, humans use it for self-defense"

"Do you, uh, think you can teach me how to use it?" Kenai asked while blushing.

"Sure, I guess so, we are in hell on earth and it's only appropriate we know how to use a gun" Heather replied while blushing as well.

They decided to stay in the warehouse until they felt it was safe to come out. Koda was looking at the book again, and Heather was showing Kenai how to use a gun.

"Okay, you load it like this" Heather said as she placed her hand on Kenai's paw and used it to load the gun.

"Keep a close eye on your target, and pull the trigger with your index claw" Heather spoke once again, explaining everything in a bear's point of view so he could understand. Kenai then pulled the trigger and s bullet went through the glass bottle, breaking it into tiny little pieces.

"Wow, I did it" Kenai said in shock while smiling, he knew how to work a gun now.

"Thanks Heather" Kenai then hugged Heather and she felt so warm she hugged back and they just felt so comfortable in each others own embrace. They broke away from the hug as soon as Koda called them.

"What is it Koda?" Heather asked.

"I found out where this battle is supposed to take place" Koda pointed to the page in the book and showed him and Adok fighting on a carousel surrounded by a ring of flames.

"The amusement park, that's where I finally destroyed Alessa" Heather explained to her friends.

"I say it's about time we finally took down Adok and the order! I'm ready!" Koda said closing the book and placing it back in his bag.

A/N: Well, there you have it, the battle will take place at the same place the battle between Heather and Alessa took place in the movie. Speaking of the movie, I read that the mannequin monster only appears in the movie and never the video games. Please review, thanks.


	8. Final battle and transformation

A/N: Here we go, the beginning of the final battle between Koda and Adok. And there will be a tiny moment of Kenai X Heather here. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Koda, Kenai, and Heather were walking through the ash covered streets of Silent Hill on their way to the amusement park. Koda was about to get ready for his final fight with Adok in the amusement park, and Kenai and Heather had grown even more close than before. But Heather was worried a little bit, Koda was her friend, and she was worried what Koda thought about her being in a romantic relationship with his brother. Koda noticed Heather's uneasy look and spoke.

"Heather, can I speak with you?"

"Sure" Heather then pulled her hand away from Kenai's paw and went over to Koda to speak.

"What is it?" Heather asked.

"I know you're in love with my brother, and one day you'll want to get married. You came to Silent Hill to save him, because you would come to love him, and I trust you, you're my good friend, and I trust that you'll be good to my brother as he'll be good to you. Don't worry, Kenai's not going anywhere without me"

"Thank you" Heather smiled and hugged Koda. They then continued to walk to the amusement park.

"We're here" Heather said as they both looked at the sign. 'Lakeside Amusement Park', the threesome walked into the park and looked around to see thousands of twisted looking attractions. They were looking for their field of battle, the carousel. Kenai spotted it and lead them onto the ride and as soon as they stepped on, a ring of fire surrounded it, preventing them from escaping.

"Well, well, here we are!" Adok said as he appeared out of a black cloud that appeared out of nowhere.

"Give me the book, so I may find out that it is I who will win this petty little battle if you please" Adok held out his paw and gestured for Koda to give him the book.

"Sorry, not happening!" Koda then took the book out of his backpack and threw it into the ring of flames.

"NO!" Adok screamed in anger. He then looked to Koda and his companions.

"It would take the book of souls to figure out both our destinies, only yours, lies in the fires of eternal pain and misery!" Adok then turned himself into a monster with a oval, white head with giant red discs around his head, sharp teeth, and red blades on his arms.

"Missionary!" Heather screamed, pulling out a gun for both Kenai and herself. Koda picked up a pipe that he found lying on the ground while walking around the park.

"Come and get it!" Koda shouted at the Missionary form of Adok. The monster screamed and tried to attack Koda with his bladed arms, Koda blocked every single attack with the metal pipe, it was durable enough to take bladed attacks.

"Koda, get down" Kenai called at his brother. Koda ducked and let the missionary take multiple bullet shots from Kenai and Heather. They ran out of bullets.

"Crap, I'm all out!" Heather cried out while trying to look through her bag for more bullets. The monster then made their way towards Kenai and Heather. When the missionary was ready to attack the bear and human couple, his blade was blocked by another blade, this one big and rusty. The missionary looked to see that it was Pyramid head that blocked the sword and cut off Adok's bladed arms, and he then turned back to his regular bear form.

"Gotcha now!" Koda cried out while grabbing onto Adok and absorbing his body into his.

"No! No! No!" Adok screamed out.

"I did it, I won!" Koda screamed out in victory, Adok was gone forever, and the order would finally be disbanded forever. Koda was then caught in a hug between him, Heather, and Kenai.

"Sitka?" Kenai said as he recognized the spirit form of his brother. Sitka nodded and looked to Heather.

"You're the person I saw in my dream that told me to come to Silent Hill" Heather said.

"You're right Heather, I am Kenai's brother, Sitka. I ask you this, do you really love him?"

"I do, with all my life" Heather responded.

"Than I shall transform you into a bear, so that you may be with him, do you accept?"

"I do!" Heather accepted Sitka's offer. Kenai spoke up.

"But before you do, I need to know, will you marry me?" tears of joy started to come down Heather's eyes.

"Yes" she whispered. They then embraced each other in a huge hug. Heather and Kenai had their eyes closed and she felt change start to occur around her body. Sitka spoke.

"Open your eyes, Heather" she did as told and so did Kenai. Heather was now a bear with mahogany fur and maroon spots around her eyes, ears, and the fur on her belly was maroon as well.

"Heather!" Koda cheered and hugged Heather and her new body tightly. Heather giggled and hugged Koda back. And then, for the first time, she and Kenai nuzzled their noses, and the couple had never been more happier.

"I think it's about time you all left" Sitka said as he lifted his hand and made Koda's necklace glow and a red beam of light emerged from it. The beam created a portal. Sitka transformed back into an eagle and flew through the portal.

"Come on, let's go home" Kenai said, and his brother and fiancee nodded. They all walked through the portal together.

"We may have finished our job here in Silent Hill, but we still have one more task to face" Heather said as they just walked out of the portal that just closed.

"What's that?" Kenai asked.

"Our wedding" she responded.

"I'll take care of that" Kenai said.

A/N: We now know who won the final battle! The next chapter will be the last chapter, and Kenai and Heather's wedding, hope you're all looking forward to it! Please review, thanks.


	9. Bonded as one

A/N: Last chapter, and the wedding of Kenai and Heather. There will be a sequel, but it's not gonna be a crossover, it'll just be in the regular Disney category. Hope you all enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Kenai had pulled a few strings in his former village with Tanana, his former shaman, and she agreed to have their wedding in the village, and she would be the one performing the ceremony. Koda was to be Kenai's 'Best Bear' at the wedding and stand up at the altar with him. Kenai walked into Heather's tent and spoke with her.

"You nervous?"

"I've been to Silent Hill three times and battled deadly monsters all over the place, nothing scares me anymore" Heather said as she was looking deep into Kenai's eyes.

"Glad to know. I'll see you at the altar" Kenai said before leaving Heather to get ready. Heather smiled and sighed to herself. She heard the drums beat, and that meant that it was time for the wedding. She walked out of her tent, down to the altar with dozens of humans, including Kenai and Koda's moose friends Rutt and Tuke were there. Tanana stepped in the middle of the light brown male, and mahogany female.

"Great Spirits, we stand before you today to bond Kenai and Heather through the bonds of marriage. We pray that this pleases you" Heather and Kenai then touched their paws together, and the lights appeared in the sky and shined upon them.

"The spirits approve!" Tanana shouted out to the others with glee. Everyone was cheering with happiness and joy,

"I now pronounce the two of you mates! You may nose kiss the bride" Kenai and Heather then closed their eyes and moved towards one another and let their noses touch in the most gentle way possible. All the villagers clapped and cheered.

"Heather" Heather heard a familiar voice say her name. She looked to the audience to see that it was her parents Rose and Chris Da Silva. They smiled and nodded at her as their way to say 'We're so proud of you'. Heather blinked to see that it was all just a figment of her imagination, but she knew that her parents were still watching her from Silent Hill, and they were proud of their daughter. She turned her attention to her new husband once again.

"Kenai, I love you, so much"

"I love you too Heather, you don't even know how much I do"

"We equally love each other Kenai, let's just leave it at that"

"Of coarse" they nuzzled their noses again.

A/N: It may be a short happy ending, but still a happy ending. I just want to let you know that you've all been such awesome reviewers and great supporters of my own fan based pairing of Kenai (Voiced by Patrick Dempsey in Brother Bear 2) and Heather (Played by Adelaide Clemens in Silent Hill: Revelation 3D) you can find my community Kenai x Heather in my community. Please review, thanks, and I hope you're all looking forward to the sequel!


End file.
